


Плохая работа

by Archie_Wynne



Series: Драбблы R-NC-21 [1]
Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne
Summary: Тюлип просто возьмет эту крепость в одиночку.





	Плохая работа

**Author's Note:**

> Ну здравствуй, четвертый сезон.

— Это плохая работа, ниса*, — сокрушенно качает головой Камал. — Очень плохая. Брось ее.

Давай, повтори это еще миллион раз — все без толку. Тюлип готова в миллионный же раз штурмовать эту блядскую крепость — хоть бы и в гордом одиночестве.

Тюлип расстреливает граалевцев, словно это не реальность, а ебаный шутер, но вполне настоящая кровь щедро заливает песок.

Тюлип до мяса обламывает ногти, силясь хоть чуть-чуть сдвинуть проклятую крепостную дверь-плиту, тяжелую, как гребаный слон, всю в щербинах от пуль и в причудливом узоре из размазанных по камню внутренностей. Тюлип вцепляется в створки, запуская руки прямо в расплющенное ими тело той дурехи из Грааля, нащупывает каменную опору сквозь выскальзывающие ошметки ее плоти, и — обманчиво — кажется, та все еще конвульсивно дергается, тупо улыбаясь раскаленному небу над пустыней.

Тюлип сбивает колени и пальцы, карабкаясь на отвесную скалу, чтобы добраться до рычага, открывающего всю ту же дверь, и в драке с Физерстоун не раз зависает над самым краем. Крашеный грязно-багровым песок — далеко внизу, сердце колотится как бешеное, адреналин кипит в крови, горячий ветер пустыни не освежает и не отрезвляет — от него только жарче и пьянее.

Все это для того, чтобы Кэссиди просто взял и не вышел в открытую с таким трудом дверь.

Развернулся, блядь, и просто ушел назад к своим тюремщикам.

Тюлип никогда в это не поверит. Джесси что-то перепутал. Ну да и хер с этим.

Хер и с Джесси. Тюлип кусает губы, видя письмо от Кастера на следующее утро. Ей нечего сказать, она не мчится в погоню, не ревет, не бьет кулаками стены, не палит из магнума в потолок. Джесси просто оставил ее одну. Теперь есть только Тюлип, Масада с ее проклятой дверью и Камал, хозяин мотеля, который в очередной раз сочувственно говорит Тюлип на своей обычной смеси арабского с ломаным английским:

— Оставь это, ниса.

Черта с два.

Внутри у Тюлип сидит маленькая злая девочка с отцовским стволом, в комнату которой колотятся работники социальных служб, какая-то злобная тетка в белом со сломанным носом и ковбой из самого сердца ада.

Черта с два. У Тюлип есть лучшая в мире пушка, самая быстрая тачка и самый ядовитый язык, чтобы послать их всех нахуй.

И у нее есть ебучая неприступная дверь и друг за ней, который почему-то упорно не хочет спасаться. Что ж, Тюлип войдет в крепость и лично спросит у Кэссиди, какого хуя. Но это потом.

А пока, если надо, Тюлип изготовит взрывчатку из верблюжьего дерьма. Свяжет веревку из кишок всех этих трупов, чтобы снова взобраться на блядские скалы к рычагу. Убьет к чертям любимый шевроле. Наденет блондинистый парик, накладные ресницы и белые граалевские шмотки. Притащит с небес за бороду самого бога, чтобы тот собственноручно открыл ей эту дверь.

Тюлип не знает, что в голове у Кэссиди. Она твердо знает только то, что, во-первых, Джесси не вернется, а во-вторых, дверь сама собой не откроется.

Тюлип просто возьмет эту крепость в одиночку. Она в очередной раз вытирает с лица кровь и отряхивает песок с брюк.

Маленькая злая девочка внутри нее перезаряжает пистолет и закидывает в рот для храбрости горсть сладких хлопьев.

Что бы ни говорил Камал и кто угодно другой в целом мире, работа Тюлип — лучшая на земле.

Навсегда, до ебаного конца света.

**Author's Note:**

> *ниса — араб. женщина


End file.
